1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for the unified management of a plurality of assets using a computer network, which enables a user, who has accounts at a plurality of financial institutions, to automatically and in real-time obtain without any trouble a portfolio comprising a plurality of assets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Services, by which funds are deposited, or stocks and bonds are bought and sold via an Internet home page, are being provided as electronic commerce. Furthermore, it is also possible to obtain balance information on one's own account. In services such as these, although a user is able to separately peruse on the Internet the status of asset information or transactions of his account with a company, which provides such service, he is not able to simultaneously obtain the status of asset information and transactions of a plurality of companies.
In the utilization and management of assets, there is used a table, which is called a portfolio, and by which all asset information is managed by perusal. In the past, a portfolio was prepared using off-the-shelf asset management software. A portfolio is also effective when using electronic commerce, and it is desirable that this portfolio be capable of being prepared and updated easily and in real-time. However, when using off-the-shelf asset management software, it is not possible for a user to grasp the current overall state of asset information unless he inputs each account transaction himself each time.